Zommari Rureaux
Zommari Rureaux is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He is the seventh strongest member of the Espada. Background Zommari Rureaux is the seventh strongest member of the Espada, a group of powerful Arrancar who serve Sosuke Aizen. Nothing is known about Zommari's past. He faced Byakuya Kuchiki in the same room where Aaroniero Arruruerie fought Rukia, which allowed him to take full advantage of his abilities. However, despite this, he still perished against the Shinigami, with his final words being nothing more than wishes for Aizen's glory. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ' (Stabbed Byakuya Kuchiki through the chest and forced him to use his Bankai. At that point, Byakuya was notably superior to Hitsugaya.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic ' (Outsped Byakuya Kuchiki, who should be comparable to, if not faster than Shunsui Kyoraku at that point.) 'Durability: Large City Level (Survived an all-out attack from Byakuya's Bankai.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Duplication, Possession. Intelligence: High '(Has great combat knowledge and became a high-ranking member of Aizen's army.) 'Stamina: High (Kept on fighting despite having sustained heavy damage from Byakuya's Bankai.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology:' Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. Zommari claims to be the fastest Sonído user in the Espada. **'Gemelos Sonído:' A Sonído technique exclusive to Zommari. He is capable of moving fast enough to create illusory copies of himself. These copies can attack the enemy and even bleed when attacked without them affecting the real Zommari. He can create up to five copies. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. Equipment *'Brujería:' Zommari's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of an ordinary katana. When released into its Resurrección state, it transforms Zommari's body into a strange bulbous creature with many eyes throughout his body. **'Amor:' By targetting something with one of his eyes, he can effectively possess it and control it from afar. This can be used to control specific body parts, weapons, or even entire bodies (if he targets the head). He can take control of 58 targets simultaneously, one per eye. **'El Embrión:' A defensive technique that retracts Zommari's upper body into his bulbous lower half, forming a full sphere. This technique is powerful enough to resist Byakuya's Bankai, but it releases all of the targets that had been possessed by his eyes. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Stabbed through Byakuya's body. Speed/Reactions *Managed to catch Byakuya off-guard multiple times. Durability/Endurance *Survived multiple attacks from Byakuya. Skill/Intelligence *Took control of Rukia's unconscious body and used it against Hanataro and Byakuya. Powerscaling There is not much to say about scaling in Zommari's case. He's harmed and taken hits from Byakuya Kuchiki, who at that point, was one of the verse's strongest and fastest characters. So even if his fight was brief, it still gives him a solid ranking. Naturally, he is also above the Espada that are of a lower number than him. Weaknesses *Doesn't seem to move much in his released state. *His Amor functions as a projectile, and as such, it can be dodged and blocked with barriers. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Users Category:Super Form Users